포럼:위키 토론방
분류:고정된 글 ---- [ |action=edit&section=new}}새 토론 하기] 아르세우스 VS 뮤츠 VS 가이오가 이 세상을 만들었다고 전해지는 아르세우스 그리고 최강 절대무적의 포켓몬 뮤츠. 누가 이길까요? --217.212.230.20 2011년 9월 3일 (토) 22:37 (KST) 10:26 아르세우스가 더 셀까요? 아님 가이오가가 더 셀까요? 레벨이 같고 유리한 기술도 특별히 없을 때를 가정한다면요. 정답은 다음에 토론방에서 알려드리죠. 어떻게 하든 가이오가나 뮤츠보다 아르세우스가 더 셉니다. 왜냐하면 아르세우스가 둘보다 종족값이 더 높기 때문이죠. 아르세우스 종족값은 720이에요. 센건 아르세우스고, 아직 누가 이긴다는건 모릅니다. 과연 누가 이길까요? 아르세우스VS뮤츠 아르세우스VS가이오가 뮤츠VS가이오가 셧다운제가 포켓몬에도 필요할까요? 셧다운제가 글로벌 링크에 꼭 필요한 이유가 뭔지 모르겠습니다. 사행성도 없는 미니게임 형태의 게임인데, 이런것까지 차단해야 할까요?--잉어잉어 2011년 11월 26일 (토) 14:30 (KST) 여성부가 무식하니 어쩌겠습니까? ㅎㅎ 여성부가 이제 2년 후 정도에는 플래시게임, 스마트폰게임등도 다 틀어막는다고 합니다. 정말 세금낭비의 정신이 투철하지 않습니까? --Akrvoek 2011년 12월 1일 (목) 01:50 (KST) Belgian collector wish help for DW account koréan Hello, I am Belgian French language, I have 40 years. I do not speak Korean, and I use a translator English / french. I am an expert in international dream world. I am an avid collector for over 14 years I was very hard to find your site, and make me a member. I could not read the rules, and I hope that what I claim is allowed? I'm looking for help to make me a dream world Korean account. I will soon have a set of Korean language, but the page PGL is completely different from other countries, EU, US, Japanese ... it seems impossible to do without your help. Would there be a very kind and patient to help me? it's really important to me. I'm looking for a contact person as passionate about pokemon games to become friends. that person should be honest in the game (no-cheat), as I am myself. you can answer me in English or french? I'll manage to understand. Thank you in advance for your help and I hope to be taken seriously. Hello, and welcome! I'm surprised to see a foreigner in this site :) Are you want to make a Korean PGL account, or make a game friend? The former one requires to make a account of "Pokemon Official Membership (포켓몬 오피셜 멤버십)". It is same as making a account of Pokemon Trainers Club in American PGL / making a account of Pokemon daisuki club in Japanese PGL. The only difference is, you should have resident registration number or foreign registration number to make a account. Each number can make only one account. The resident registration number is given for every Korean, and the foreign registration number is given for foreigner who live in Korea. Therefore it is hard to make a account in Korean PGL if you don't live in Korea and don't have anyone to give you the resident registration number. If you have the number, then I can help you how to make a account of Korean PGL. The latter one(making a game friend) is quite easier than the former one, of course. Many people in this Wiki loves Pokemon, so I'm sure that you will find kind and nice person. One more thing, if you have a Korean PGL account which age is below than 16, you can't use PDW in 10:55PM-6AM in KST. It is called "Shut down system" which is for keep the youth from game addiction. Many people thinks it is unfair, but it takes effect on every online game. I'm not fluent in English but I can't understand French at all.. so I tried to write in English. If you are not sure, please ask. 짧은 영어로 적어봤습니다 ㅠㅠ 영어 잘 하시는 분들 도와주세요.. 토론방에 적절하지 못한 글이면 정리 부탁드립니다. 프랑스어를 쓰시는 벨기에 사람이고, 한국 드림월드 계정을 만드시려는 건지 한국 게임 친구를 찾으시는 건지 잘 모르겠지만 드림월드 계정 만들려면 주민등록번호 또는 외국인등록번호가 필요하고, 게임 친구라면 여기 포켓몬 좋아하시는 분들 많으니 찾을 수 있을 거라고 적었습니다. 더불어 셧다운제도 조금 적어놓았고요.. 이거 말고도 적어두면 도움이 될 만한 부분이 있을까요? --Lakir 2011년 12월 10일 (토) 19:59 (KST) Hello, Thank you for your response and for efforts to speak English. I am aware that some foreigner coming to this site. I am a great collector 100% legal. I'm used to making Dream World account in all languages ... but for Korea, it crashes, I need help and a code of residence. I am looking primarily to do a Dream World Korean account, because I will soon receive a Korean game. this game will help me catch the event only a DW / WIFI. I would also like to exchange with friends if possible. To receive the event directly from Korean people. I have over 16 years ... I am an adult. (40 years). Any help is welcome. thank you, Gaetan. Bonjour. :) I already use PDW with my own code of residence so I can't tell my code, but maybe I can help you with trading some event Pokemon on Pokemon White(distribution via Wi-Fi or local wireless if I can get to the event place). Or I can find other Korean players who wants to trade event Pokemon and connect to you. If you're interested in this, can you leave your friend code or your e-mail address on my profile page? You can edit my profile page by clicking my signature on the end of this message, and click green-colored "edit" button. If you are using Twitter, you can send message by Twitter. The twitter address is written in my profile page. Thanks, --Lakir 2011년 12월 13일 (화) 18:00 (KST) 잉어킹VS해너츠 누가 이길까요? 해너츠는 가장 종족값이... 낮고요... 무려180... 잉어킹은 기술이... 튀어오르기 몸통박치기 바둥바둥... 누가 이길까요? 여러가지로 보면 해너츠가 이기지 않을까 생각됩니다. 타입 상성으로도 해너츠가 유리하고 종족값도 잉어킹보다 높은게 좀 있으니까요. --Grei21 2012년 2월 4일 (토) 10:21 (KST) 게을킹에 대해서 전포도 아닌 주제에 종족값이 매우높은 게을킹. 하지만 게으름이라는 핸디캡... 도데체 이 포켓몬은 왜 만들어졌을까요? 더블배틀같은데서 잘 활용하라고 만든거같아요. 특성을 위액으로 지운다던가.. --Hasck0128 2012년 2월 4일 (토) 12:44 (KST) 아르세우스 40짜리VS해너츠 100짜리 아르세우스 레벨40짜리이고... 해너츠 레벨100짜리이면... 누가 이기나요? 그리고, 설명도 해주세요. 하나도감미니의 만화 수댕이 문서에 그것이 있더라고요. 혹시 지금 하나도감미니 있으세요? 그럼 다른 문서도 그것을 채워넣어갑시다! 포켓몬 파티 편성에 대해서 어떤게 제일 강한 포켓몬 파티일까요? 조건 전부 레벨100 전설의포켓몬 환상의포켓몬제외